


What to Give the Girl Who Has Everything

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dwarves, Exhaustion, F/F, Girls Kissing, Light BDSM, Massage, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Rain, Reunion Sex, Ribbons, Rope Bondage, Sleepy Sex, Teasing, manual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beryl is exhausted. After three weeks away and returning to Nachtur just in time for the rainy season to start, she wants nothing more than to spend a quiet night alone on her birthday. Alia, however, has other plans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What to Give the Girl Who Has Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Beryl trudged up the stairs to her apartment, her thick leather boots splashing in the puddles that had formed in the deep furrows of the steps, furrows formed by countless years of footsteps and downpours and god knows what else. The years had not been kind to much of Nachtur, and although Beryl’s apartment was one of the ones that had held up the best, it still showed its age in some places.

The late spring rain had started shortly after Beryl had arrived through the portal that morning and had continued through the day, with no end in sight. It was the first real rain of the season, and Beryl knew from the previous year that it would likely be a storm that would last, at varying intensities, until nearly autumn.

And of course it would start on her birthday. That was just the way of things.

Beryl breathed a weary sigh and fumbled in her pocket for her keys, glad to finally be home. After two weeks in Highmark spent on business and then a week in Grimfar visiting Torvan and family, followed by a day in downtown Nachtur running around trying to catch up on what she’d missed while gone, she was looking forward to a quiet evening to herself for the first time in almost a month.

Opening the door she found her place exactly how she’d left it and breathed a sigh of relief. Despite the efforts at cleaning up the demons that had infested Nachtur, there were still occasional reports of them turning up in the most unlikely places in the city, and she had been worried that she would return to find her house burned down or ransacked by some random imp that had crawled up her sewer line.

She took off her soaking wet overcoat and set it on the coatrack, but before she could take another step a sound caught her attention. It was just a slight creaking sound, like furniture settling, but it pulled her attention to the bedroom door and the faint but definite flickering light coming from beneath it.

Beryl’s breath caught in her throat and a sudden chill swept over her. Someone… or something... was in her house. 

Stray demons weren’t the only threat in Nachtur. Like any town, the newly formed population center had attracted its share of thieves and brigands, ready to make money off of the chaos and controlled confusion of the new metropolis. While the city council had done its best to keep criminal activity to a minimum, reports of home invasions and muggings were not all that uncommon.

With the sharpened insight of adrenaline Beryl spied a nearby candlestick; a heavy, wrought iron one of dwarven make that she had brought here from grimfar. She grabbed it quietly and hefted it in one hand, readying it as a weapon, although she knew that she would be easily outmatched in most any fight.

This is crazy. This is stupid… she thought to herself, I should get the guards. I should run. But she didn’t. Something inside of her pulled her forward. Whether it was sheer curiosity or some kind of intuition, she couldn’t say, but some force made her carefully cross the short distance to her bedroom door, her heart pounding in her ears.

She pressed herself against the stout wooden door, listening for any noise on the other side, but all she heard was a gentle rustling sound that could have been anything, including a figment of her imagination. 

Taking a deep breath she lifted the candlestick and turned the door handle, swinging it open violently.

“Hah!” she shouted, stepping into the room ready to pounce. 

Instead of a shadowy burglar or vile demon, however, all she saw was Alia. 

Lying on her bed; 

Naked; 

With her hands bound behind her back;

And a large bow tied around her breasts;

And she was smiling.

“Happy birthday!” the sorceress said by way of a greeting, “Welcome home!”

Beryl blinked, lowering the candlestick absently to her side. Her heart was beating so loudly she could barely hear her own voice.

“What… who… Alia, what the fuck are you doing?”

Alia laughed and propped herself up on a pillow as best as she could.

“What does it look like I’m doing, grumpy? I’m your birthday present.”

“I almost brained you with a candlestick,” Beryl said with a concerned scowl.

“Nah, you’d have had to get all the way over here first.”

Beryl sighed. She often had a hard time keeping up with Alia’s antics, but right now it was just too much to bear. 

“Alia, I love you. I really do. But right now all I want to do is sleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak!” Alia replied with a grin, “Besides, you can’t say ‘no’ to these…”

She shook her torso slightly, her breasts jiggling back and forth underneath the ribbon.

“I can and I am,” Beryl said, setting down the candlestick on her dresser. Alia frowned as Beryl sat at the foot of the bed. With a squirm of her shoulders and a grunt of effort she pushed herself up to a sitting position next to her.

“Awww, c’mon, it’s your birthday. Don’t you wanna have fun?”

“Alia, It’s been three weeks since I’ve seen my own bed. I’m tired, I’m wet…”

“That’s the spirit!” Alia said with an eyebrow waggle.

“...from the rain,” Beryl said, valiantly pushing forward through the interruption, “Can we just… can we do this tomorrow?”

Alia’s frown returned, but from the look of resignation on her face, it seemed like she was beginning to get the point. She squirmed her shoulders for a moment and twisted her arm back, pulling one wrist free from the rope that bound her. She sighed and began winding the rope into a loose coil, her eyes flickering to the exhausted dwarf beside her.

“I’m sorry B…” she said, “I just wanted to do something special for you. I mean, since you’ve been gone so long and all. I guess I tried to make it about me instead of what you need.”

Beryl’s looked at the dejected, nude woman next to her and put a hand on Alia’s back.

“It’s okay…”

Alia put an arm around Beryl’s shoulder and hugged her. Inwardly, Beryl sighed with relief. She was afraid that Alia would have been more insistent.

“How about a back rub instead?” Alia asked, innocently.

Beryl’s eyes rolled hard enough that it was almost audible. The idea of a backrub sounded heavenly, but she knew Alia better than that.

“Alia, you know you can’t give a back rub without it turning into something else.”

Alia held up her hands.

“I swear! No ulterior motives. Nothing you don’t ask for. I just want to help you relax.”

The dwarf’s eyes narrowed.

“Nothing I don’t ask for?”

“Nothing.”

“You promise?”

“I swear.”

Beryl sighed. A back rub *would* be nice right now.

“Alright…” Beryl said with resigned exhaustion, “But take off that silly bow.”

Alia smiled sweetly and reached up to pull the end of the ribbon, which came loose and fluttered down to the bedroom floor.

“Now, Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

With a little help from Alia, Beryl shed her damp garments and was soon lying face down on her bed. 

“Mmmmmm, beeeed…” she muttered as she hugged her pillow. Alia laughed and crawled up next to her, having retrieved a bottle of scented oil from the apartment’s small bathroom. She poured some in her hands and rubbed them together to warm it.

“Just relax, gorgeous. Let me take care of you.”

Beryl moaned as Alia placed her hands on the dwarf’s shoulders and used her palms to press upward, kneading the sore muscles of Beryl’s back. For a few minutes she concentrated her efforts on Alia’s shoulders, brushing her hair aside to carefully rub her neck and the base of her skull as well. After a while she moved lower and Beryl felt one hand slide down to run playfully over her ass.

“Alia…” she muttered sleepily, opening one eye. She heard the other woman giggle from above her.

“Just checking if you’re still awake.

“Suuuure…” she said as she closed her eyes again.

The gentle pressure of Alia’s hands and the steady rhythm of her motions began to lull her into a state of relaxation once again. Soon, warm and dry in her house, with her lovers hands pressed tenderly against her, she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

\-------------------------------------------

When Beryl awoke, it was still pitch black outside of the Bedroom’s lone window. She guessed it must be early morning from the lack of any noticeable city sounds outside of the apartment. No footsteps, no voices. 

She looked around and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Alia stretched out beside her, her arm draped over Beryl’s stomach. 

Beryl smiled and gently pushed a lock of hair out of Alia’s face, staring down at her for a long while.

Despite how tired she had been before, she felt rested now and wide awake. And what’s more, the sight of her lover lying naked next to her made her feel something else as well.

When she noticed the length of rope that Alia had used to bind her own hands laying on the nightstand a mischievous grin spread over her face.

\-------------------------------------------

“Alia…” 

Alia heard the voice calling her from out of her haze of sleep and she moaned, trying to keep from waking. As her senses started to come back she became aware of a tickling, pleasant sensation on her chest. She tried to move her hands to investigate, but they were stuck. Something was wrong. She couldn’t move. 

Her eyelids fluttered open and she Saw Beryl hovering over her, straddling her waist. One of her hands was on Alia’s chest, gently caressing the pink nipple of her right breast. 

“...Beryl?” Alia asked, her mind still hazy. She again tried to move her arm, but it was firmly stuck above her. She glanced up and saw that her wrists were securely tied to the headboard of the bed. 

“Oh,” she said, then turned back to Beryl and saw the predatory gleam in her eyes, “Uh oh.”

“So,” Beryl cooed, “Still want to be my birthday present?”

Alia grinned sleepily.

“More than anything.”

Beryl crawled forward a few inches and Alia could feel the warm wetness of her cunt moving along her stomach. Beryl cupped one of her sizable breasts in one hand, her erect, brown nipple poking out between her thumb and forefinger. Beryl leaned in and presented it to her bound lover.

“Suck.”

Alia complied readily, leaning forward to capture the hard nub between her lips. Beryl gasped.

“Mmmm, yes. I missed this.”

Alia was surprised at how forceful Beryl was being. This part of her didn’t come out very often, and it was always fun to indulge her when it did. It took a lot of coaxing and just the right mood, but Beryl could have quite the dominant streak when she put her mind to it, and something about the smaller woman giving her orders and using her for pleasure the way that Alia used men was unimaginably delicious to her.

Alia’s lips tugged lightly on Beryl’s nipple; she knew that drove the dwarf wild. Beryl’s nipples were one of her most sensitive parts, and Alia had become an expert at using her tongue and lips and teeth to draw the most amusing little gasps and whimpers from her lover.

“Oh, gods...” Beryl whispered. She pulled back slightly and presented Alia with her other breast. Alia wasted no time drawing it into her mouth and nibbling gently on the tip. Beryl’s wrapped a hand around Alia’s head and drew her forward, pressing her face against her chest.

“So good…” Beryl cooed, looking down into Alia’s eyes. Alia grinned and continued sucking.

“Did you miss me?” The dwarf asked. Alia moaned around her nipple and nodded her head. 

“Good girl.”

Alia felt Beryl lift one leg and swing it around so that she was now on the side of her, and a moment later she felt the dwarf’s nimble fingers moving on her stomach and then tickling their way down through her pubic hair to the cleft between her legs. All the while, Alia never let go of the breast in her mouth, concentrating all of her significant skills on pleasuring the small bit of flesh.

Beryl leaned forward and whispered to her.

“You were very good last night. Such a good girl, giving me exactly what I needed. I think you deserve a reward.”

Alia felt felt a finger slide down the length of her cunt and she groaned, the vibration of it drawing a gasp from Beryl.

“Mmmm, seems like you agree…” Beryl said with a giggle. Her finger continued sliding up and down Alia’s cleft, teasingly skipping over her clit with each stroke. Alia’s hips began to move of their own accord, gently rising and falling with the motion of Beryl’s hand. Finally, after a minute or so of teasing, Beryl’s fingers slid gently over the sensitive nub. Alia gasped, letting Beryl’s nipple slide out of her mouth as the jolt of pleasure ran through her.

Beryl kept her fingers moving while Alia whimpered beneath her, alternating between long, slow strokes along the lips of her cunt and short, gentle flicks of her clit until Alia began squirming beneath her, impatient at the growing tension inside of her and eager for the sweet release of coming.

Beryl grinned and slid her hand away playfully.

“Noooo… don’t stooooop…” Alia moaned shamelessly.

“Oh, I thought this was supposed to be *my* present?” Beryl teased.

Alia grinned.

“You… can be such a tease sometimes.”

Beryl laughed.

“You should talk.”

She leaned in to kiss the prone woman long and deeply.

“Gods…” Beryl breathed when she pulled away, “I hadn’t realized how horny I was. It has been a while.”

“Three weeks... “ Alia mused, “You poor thing. You must be so pent up.”

Beryl got to her knees and shifted forward on the bed, kneeling right next to Alia’s head. Alia could smell the sweet scent of her sex mere inches from her.

“Maybe you should help me with that,” Beryl purred, shifting her leg to give Alia better access. Between Beryl’s small stature and Alia’s restrained position, she nearly had to straddle the woman’s face, but when Alia pressed her mouth against Beryl’s sex and began to pleasure her, the sounds that the dwarf made told her that it was worth it.

“Oh fuck…” Beryl muttered between moans as Alia’s tongue slipped between the lips of her cunt, “So goood… Gods I missed this…”

Alia dove into her work vigorously, and within a few minutes, Beryl’s eyes went wide and her muscles began contracting.

“Oh… oh… oh fuck!” She cried out, bracing herself against the headboard of the bed with both hands as her orgasm crested. Alia kept working, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her lover.

“Ok… ok, too much...” Beryl said, finally. She moved her leg and nearly fell backwards into a spent heap on the bed next to Alia.

“Wow... “ she said between shallow breaths, followed by a blissful laugh, “That was intense.”

Alia grinned, turning to look at her as best she could in the restraints.

“You really needed that, huh?” 

Beryl nodded, still trying to regain her breath.

“More than I knew.”

Beryl threw one arm over Alia as the two lay together, snuggling close. After a short time, Beryl’s breathing became more regular and it seemed as if she was beginning to nod back off to sleep.

“Ummm…” Alia fidgeted slightly, tugging experimentally at her restraints.

“Oh, did you want something?” Beryl asked, unable to conceal a smile.

“Well, I know it’s your birthday and all, but before you fall asleep over there… I’m kind of still tied up. And more importantly, I’m still *really* fucking horny.”

Beryl laughed and sat up, running a hand over Alia’s stomach lovingly.

“Sorry, guess I got a little carried away there. Let me give you a hand there.”

She untied to knots holding Alia in place quickly and efficiently and Alia rubbed her wrists, shaking them to get her circulation going again.

“Sorry, did I tie them too tight?” Beryl asked, suddenly concerned.

“Nah, I’m tough. Besides, it was fun. I don’t get to see that side of you too often.”

Beryl smiled.

“Now that you’ve given me my present, I bet you want one too, huh?”

“Pretty please?” Alia said sweetly, and Beryl laughed in response.

Without another word she crawled down the bed and nestled herself between Alia’s legs, running her fingers through the short, curly hair on her mons. She leaned in and pressed her mouth against Alia’s cleft.

“Mmmmm,” Alia purred, reaching down to run her hand through Beryl’s long hair. Beryl wasn’t quite as skilled as she was, but Alia didn’t mind that. She knew what Alia liked, and that was more than enough. The sight of her looking up from between her legs, firmly running her wet tongue along her slick cunt was an erotic pleasure for Alia, who a few years ago didn’t really believe she would ever be lucky enough to see it again. With Beryl putting on her best performance and the long, delayed build up it wasn’t long before Alia came hard, biting her own knuckle to keep from waking the neighborhood.

Afterwards, Beryl crawled up alongside her and held her close, her head nuzzled in Alia’s arms.

“Thank you…” she said, softly.

“Thank *you*” Alia replied, stroking Beryl’s hair back from her temples, “I hope you had a good birthday.”

Beryl smiled sleepily and squeezed Alia tighter.

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Measured_Words for Betaing :)


End file.
